An Alderaanian Tale
by ThePromisedPrince
Summary: Witnessing the final moments of the planet Alderaan after living there his whole life. Leaves his past behind him with the remains of his planet as he journeys down a path between justice and revenge...peace and war...the light and the dark. With an uncertain future he takes on those that wronged him in his past. Some Mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Winds of Change

**Chapter 1:**

 **The Winds of Change**

There was a fresh layer of snow that had covered the distant peaks of the Triblehorn Mountains, and the wind was raging through the trees of the Isatabith rain forest off to the east. It was an astonishing view that never grew old, it was a view that Drewkel had seen before. Except this time, there was something different about it. As he looked around the mountain side he thought to himself wondering why this time it had all felt so different. Then he realized what was so different about this time, the one thing that made his skin crawl with a chill that he knew wasn't from the wind…the wind! That was it, the wind was blowing much faster than it ever had before. Then in a flash the sky was filled with a neon green that replaced the pearlescent blue of Alderaans sky. Almost as if he had blinked, that image was gone and was now replaced with nothing but the pitch-black void and shimmering stars encircling what seemed to be an asteroid field. In the next moment, his head was filled with echoes of what seemed as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in fear.

"Wake Up!" Drewkel leapt awake—drenched in sweat—by the sudden shout from outside his thoughts. He had had that same dream again. He thought back to as far as he could remember to his childhood when he would awake in terror from that same terrible nightmare. He could never figure out what the dream was about nor could he explain it to anyone. But it was just a dream, it didn't mean anything and he had no real reason to be afraid…right? His attention was now drawn back from his thoughts again to the voice calling him.

"Are you just going to sleep the day away?" Drewkel looked to the window of his room where he saw a young girl with blond hair pulled back into a pony tail waving him to come outside. It was his friend, Sky. Her real name was Skylynor and really anyone who knew her called her that, though he had given her the nickname Sky in their early days as childhood friends and has called her that ever since. They had been friends ever since their first meeting at the University of Alderaan. Both had grown up in families of diplomats and senators, which in turn had lead both Drewkel and Sky to pursue an education to follow their parent's footsteps into politics. Drewkels father had been a well-known senator in the galactic senate before the clone wars and had been distant in most of Drewkels childhood ever since. His mother on the other hand had been a supporter and friend to the Organa family who were the ruling family of Alderaans monarchy, which meant that she too was distant in some of Drewkels life. Although this was very much the same for most of the children of Alderaan, especially those that lived in the capital city of Aldera like himself and Sky.

The city of Aldera was the pinnacle of democracy and debatably the most beautiful city on the planet as well as in the entire galaxy. If not for Coruscant, Alderaan would have been the number one planet in the core worlds for the senate. Though that wasn't the case and may never be, and in the back of Drewkels mind he was happy about that. Like most children Drewkel was enrolled at the University of Alderaan as soon as he could walk and talk. As Alderaan was known for their exceptional traits in art, philosophy, and most importantly diplomacy, education was regarded with the upmost highest standards. However, that was before the rise of the Galactic Empire. Ever since the end of the galactic senate and the emperors galactic takeover Alderaan was known for only two things; refugees and rebellion. Drewkel hated the fact that the empire made the people of Alderaan seem like traitors and extremist. Though that wasn't the only reason Drewkel hated the empire.

"Seriously, are you in there? Earth to Drewkel!" Drewkel looked to the window to see that Sky hadn't wasted any time waiting for him to come outside and had invited herself into his room.

"Can't you see that I am up?" He said with a little frustration.

"Hey, just because your eyes are open and you are sitting up does not mean that you are awake. You do remember that the class debate is today right?" Drewkel glared at her with his frustration growing bigger.

"Yes, I remember the class debate is today, how could I forget the most important day before graduation?" In all honesty, he sort-of did forget that the debate was today, but it was more of a purposeful forgetfulness. In all his years at the University of Alderaan he had never been all that good with the whole diplomacy thing. He had always found that the only diplomacy he was good at was physical diplomacy. Plus, he only needed his two hands and his head to be good at that. He didn't need towers of books or data pads to find a solution to a problem he just needed his wits and—if it really came down to it—his fists. Sky, on the other hand, was much more talented in the whole diplomatic environment, so of course she remembered the debate. Give that girl two worlds on the brink of war and complete genocide and she would get them all sitting around a table and eating out of each other's hands. She was the top of their class and she knew it. Drewkel was on the opposite side of that scale and everyone made sure to remind him, everyone except sky.

Drewkel took a few minutes to get himself into his best formal attire and the two made their way to the university. Though he was hoping for a silent walk to the university, it only lasted so long before Sky started up again, "Please tell me that you took some time to research the Bothan issue on _The Way_. You know that I can't get through this debate alone…well, I could but that would mean kicking your wastoid butt to the curb!" She gave a quick punch to his shoulder and laughed.

"Let's just say that I skimmed through the documents you sent me." Drewkel threw her a wink. He knew that she absolutely hated when he did that. She knew that this was his way of trying to convey trust and confidence and every time he would do that it would never end well, just like the time he and Sky went rummaging through some old Killik hives in the castle lands.

They were just a few blocks from the university when they ran into two of their classmates, Glenkee and Winden. These two were known as the Holfic brothers and were well known for their pranks and mischievous activities. Glenkee was particularly good at inspiring a crowd though to most he was known for riots and protests. His younger brother Winden was the artist of the two and would paint extravagant murals—more like graffiti—all over the city. Now, Drewkel knew that he could be a trouble maker at the university and wasn't the brightest kyber crystal in a cave but how those two were still enrolled in the university was beyond him. "Who is ready for this debate my friends?! We are about to incite chaos and revolution to these tyrannical enslavers!" Glenkee had apparently started early today on his revolutionary thoughts.

"Keep your voice down! We don't want anyone to think we are actually trying to start a rebellion." Sky said as she reached to cover Glenkee's mouth.

"Seriously, Bro, do you have any idea what they would do to us if they thought we were starting a rebellion?" Winden whispered. Widden was always the careful one, sure he would follow his brother into his crazy protest and even would help him prep for them, but he always had a cautious demeanor about everyone and everything.

"And what if I were being serious, huh? What are the Imps going to do about it? I dare them to even try to lay a hand on me!" Glenkee went on.

"Drewkel, talk some sense into him before he gets us all expelled from the university!" Sky pleaded in desperation.

"Sky, if we were accused of starting a rebellion they would do more than just have us expelled from the university, we would get thrown into an Imp detention center if not killed. And I am with Glenkee, if any imp tried to arrest us here in Aldera, they would have to be a moof-milker. Plus, the Imps are too busy dealing with the real radicals out there actually making a change to even give to nerf-paddies about us."

Even though the empire had practically every planet in every star system pressed underneath their shiny boots, Alderaan was one of the last remaining planets that did not have a strong imperial presence. This was all thanks to Alderaan having their own voice and presence in the Imperial senate with the Organa's daughter Princess Leia as senator. Princess Leia was one of the most outspoken and stubborn senators in the senate and maybe even in the galaxy, and she would not stand for such an insult to the Alderaanian people if the empire tried to show their faces anywhere on Alderaan. For centuries—ever since the old republic days—Alderaan had no military or defenses of note that could pose any threat to the reign of the emperor, and Leia Organa made that well known. The empire wouldn't be that daft to threaten a planet as highly regarded and well loved by hundreds of individuals in the galaxy.

Drewkel had a feeling though that the empire would only keep their distance for only a short time, and he knew that when that day came nothing the Alderaanian people could say or do would stop them from coming. He only hoped that when that day came he would be as far away from his home planet with as many of his family and friends as he could take. Out of nowhere—as if like a chill—he felt a tingle in the back of his head that urged him to move. Drewkel wrenched to his left just in time to dodge a shoulder punch from Sky.

"Seriously, what is up with you today? You've been zoning out every five minutes." Drewkel looked back at her realizing that she as well as the Holfic brothers had stopped dead in their tracks looking at him.

Then as if confused by his own action he thought to himself, _'What was that? How was I able to dodge her punch? And what was that feeling that came with it?'_ Then he directed his attention to Sky brushing aside what had just happened. "What do you mean? I am fine. I have been all day. Now come on let's get to the debate before we are late." Drewkel started off again when Sky burst out in laughter.

"When have you ever worried about being on time Drewkel? You have been late to both class and debates for as long as I can remember! Now I know that there is defiantly something the matter with you!" She started to laugh again as she walked ahead of him.

As the group of misfits reached the center court yard of the university, Drewkel inhaled a deep breath. He was not ready for this. He was not ready for the only thing that was standing between him and graduation. Sure, he had Sky with him and he knew she wouldn't just leave him on the side of the road for bantha fodder but deep down inside he knew that this was important to her, and he really didn't want to let her down. Drewkel turned to her in one last comment, "Sky, whatever you need me to do tell me now. I can't promise that I will be as helpful as you'd like but just tell me what I need to do." His one last plea for help. He had finally come to realization that he needed her more than she needed him.

She turned to him and smiled, "Just keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut. Let me do the talking and watch for my signal to back me up." Then as if reading his mind, she gave him a wink and said, "Trust me." The Holfic brothers began laughing and gave one last pep rally for the group of friends and then headed off to start in their own debate with a wave while walking away with their fists held high in the air and Holfic chanting, "Rebels! Rebels! Rebels!"

The two friends—chuckling and shaking their head—entered the university and began walking through the halls. Moments later, they reached their debate room in one of the higher floors of the university, and when they entered into their assigned room their they saw two Bothans standing in the middle of the room by the holoprojector. In the middle of the room the holoprojector was displaying a star system as well as trade routes passing through that system in different color variations. Drewkel looked over to see Sky and her emotionless face. If not for anything else, Drewkel despised Sky for having the ability to calm her senses in situations that he would begin to stress out. Situations such as this.


	2. Chapter 2: Outlanders

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **Outlanders**

When Drewkel and Sky entered the conference room, there was an immediate silence with only the quite hum of the holoprojector in the middle of the room. To the right of the holoprojector were the two Bothans with their hands properly held behind their backs. Drewkel could sense from the moment they walked into the room that the Bothans had begun to judge the two young diplomats. One of the Bothans had a scar on the right side of his face, and Drewkel began to get a menacing vibe flowing from that Bothan. On the left side of the table was where Drewkel and Sky would spend their time for the duration of the debate. Drewkel was directly across from the Bothan with the scar, when their eyes met the Bothan turned to gaze to his left. High above the room where the Bothan had begun to look, there was a glass observation area that hung against the wall were the academy's advisors would be placed to watch the debate. Drewkel surveyed the observation deck to see who might be present at what might be his greatest failure, and among all the well-dressed multi-colored academic advisors stood out one person. A female that was wearing a uniform that was gray from the bottom up. Drewkel didn't have to see the newly polished boots of this person to know exactly who she was…that was an Imp. For the first time since the rise of the Galactic Empire there was an Imperial on Alderaan. These were the people that would decide both Drewkel and Sky's future and there was an Imp among them.

As the two took their spots and began to settle in, there was an announcement from the advisors from the observation deck, "I would like to take a moment to welcome and thank our guest from Bothawui as well as Captain Ocellina of the Imperial Navy for joining us for this exam. In addition, I would like to wish the best of luck to our two students representing this fine university of Aldera…Students represent your university well and let the final exam begin!"

As those words echoed through the room Drewkel began to feel sweat perspiring on his forehead. To his right, he saw that Sky was as calm as she was when they first entered the room, _'How is she so calm?'_ Drewkel thought to himself. Drewkel snapped back to reality as Sky stepped forward and lifted her data pad from the edge of the holoprojector.

"If there aren't any objections I would like to assign my partner Drewkel as the recorder for today's proceedings." Sky said with the utmost authority.

Both Bothans immediately nodded in agreement as they followed in suit and retrieved their data pads from the edge of the table. "If there aren't any other preparations to be made I raise a motion to proceed with our discussions." said the Bothan opposite of Sky, "I forward that motion" agreed the Bothan with the scar. With that began the most important moment of both Drewkel and Sky's academic career…and Drewkel just wanted it to be over with.

Almost two hours later and the debate was over concluding the negations with the two Bothan visitors. The holoprojector began to dim and the advisors in the observation deck began to filter out of their seats and exit the room, while Sky placed her data pad back onto the table. "That wasn't so bad, what do you think, Drewkel?" Sky began to ask as she turned to face him. Drewkel began to think a little too deeply on what Sky had just asked her partner. Wasn't so bad? That was an understatement. How could she think that wasn't so bad? All he did was stand there staring between the Bothan with the scar and the Imperial in the observation deck and was hardly able to keep up with the negotiations, which left Sky having to pick up and carry his dead weight to make sure that they passed the exam. "…but you wouldn't even be able to answer that question even if you were paying attention." Drewkel had just realized that he hadn't been paying attention for longer than he thought…and Sky had noticed. "I swear Drewkel, were you even at least semi-coherent during our debate? I know stuff like this wasn't ever a strong area of yours but is it that hard for you stay engaged?" Drewkel took this as a perfect chance to change the mood of the conversation.

"I know it may be hard for you to understand this Sky, but I was so in thought on the repercussions of the negotiations that I couldn't even spend the smallest moment thinking on such trivial things such as what you three were squabbling about." Drewkel met Sky dead in the eye and then gave his signature wink at her. In the back of his mind he prepared for her traditional response…a punch to the shoulder hoping that she wouldn't notice his attempt to change the subject.

Sky met his wink with a dead face glare which made Drewkel chuckle. "I have no idea why I ever chose you as a friend Drewkel!" She began to raise her arm for a hard-hitting punch to his shoulder when the two Bothans from the debate walked up from behind the two friends.

"And to imagine that we had such a difficult time in those negotiations from these two immature brats." Said the first Bothan.

"Now, now, Horc, there is no need for such hostilities among fellow diplomats…no matter how insignificant they may be." Drewkel took notice of this Bothan as he was the one with the scar on his right eye. He hadn't noticed it from a far, but up close it had looked like three claw marks running down the front of the right side of his face. "Please excuse my friend here, he isn't one for outlanders as he follows _The Way_ a little bit more extremely then the rest of our species. And from how you handled those negotiations you seem to know quite a bit about our Bothan philosophy…well at least one of you."

Drewkels head began to swell with irritation at the Bothans comment. He knew that the Bothan meant to direct it solely at him and not Sky. Drewkel moved closer to the Bothan, almost invading his personal space when Sky stepped in knowing that whatever Drewkel was thinking was not good by any means. Despite Sky's intention to prevent Drewkel from exploding like a thermal detonator, she couldn't stop him from speaking.

"I am sure that by outlander you mean yourself, right?" Drewkel said with every intention on sounding insulting. "I mean after all you are on Alderaan, or did you forget that because of your egotistical way of thinking?" At this comment, Sky stood next him completely bewildered.

"What my partner means to say is that…" Sky began to explain before the Bothan lackey began to shout.

"You better watch it you little whelp! We have powerful allies that could one day ruin not only just your political career but your entire life!" at this point the Bothans hair was standing straight up with his teeth beginning to snarl the way that most Bothans exhibit when emotionally triggered. The Bothan with the scar briefly looked over and up to the observatory deck then returned his gaze to the other Bothan as he grabbed his shoulder and begin to squeeze making the Bothan lackey let out what appeared to be a whimper until he began to fall back in retreat. The Bothan with the scar then moved his gaze to Sky.

"It looks as if at this moment both parties appear to have two individuals that have become too involved in the topic and are now unable to continue the discussion objectively. If you would excuse us, we must take our leave." As the Bothan with the scar began to turn away from the two friends—still clutching the others shoulder—he briefly met Drewkels eyes one last and final time with a subtle glare saying, "I do hope that we will have the pleasure of meeting again under more…accommodating circumstances." The Bothan with the scar took one last look at the observatory deck and then began to head for the doors.

As the Bothans left the debate room, Drewkel turned his gaze to the observatory deck only to see the back of the female Imperial captain walk out of view.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Ties

**Chapter 3:**

The exam was finally over and done with though Drewkel couldn't feel anything but uncertainty at what had just happened with the Bothan. A moment of confusion ran through Drewkels mind, _'Why was that Imp still in the room after everyone else in the observatory deck had left? And why had the Bothan taken a glance at the Imp captain?'_ Drewkel came back to and noticed Sky had been ten steps ahead of him. "Hey Sky, wait up." he called out to her. "Sky, why are you walking so fast? Wait up a second." He called out once more with no response. Drewkel began to walk faster before breaking out into a jog to catch up to his friend. "What is up with you Sky? I want to ask you about something I noticed back in the debate room." Finally, his friend stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him, except she had looked annoyed…maybe even irritated.

"You want to talk? Okay let's talk, what the hell was with you back there? Huh?" there was no doubt that she was annoyed at Drewkel.

"What are you talking about Sky?" Drewkel replied confused.

"Are you joking? Please tell me you are joking, right? You are telling me you have no idea why I may be the slightest annoyed right now?"

"Is this about me not pulling my own weight during the debate? I am sorry okay, I am not good under that kind of pressure and you know that." Drewkel never felt more worthless in his life then when he had admitted that to Sky.

"Drewkel this isn't about the debate, for rebel's sake can't you see that's why I nominated you as the recorder for the debate. I knew you would need some help and that was the perfect way for you to help me. No this is about what happened after the debate Drewkel. You lashed out at the Bothans like a rancor. It was extremely immature!"

"I lashed out? They are the ones that attacked us! Come on Sky, they called us brats for no reason. All I did was stand up for the two of us. What was I supposed to do? Let them get away with calling us out? You of all people should know I can't do that!"

"You're right, I am aware of what you're capable of when someone calls you out. I was just hoping for once you would keep your big boy pants on and act like the politician your father and mother want you to be. On the day of our final exam no less!" this was the first-time Sky had ever raised her voice like that to Drewkel.

"You talk about my parents like you know them. Well here's a holo-news flash, you don't and neither do I! The only thing they care about is their politics just like your parents! I never wanted to be politician! If it wasn't for this sith-forsaken planet and its mediocre diplomatic universities I would never have been stuck in this situation!" Drewkel felt a burning feeling in his chest that coursed through his veins, it made him feel warm…it felt good.

"How could you say that about our parents Drewkel…they work hard to keep us safe! I know you never really cared for all the details of what they do, but it keeps the Empire happy and at bay while we get to keep our freedom. If we don't get to see our parents all that much so they can fight for us to stay out from under the Empires boots then that's a price I am willing to pay, and you should too!"

"Sky our parents are not fighting anyone! They fly to luxurious cities and sit in fancy rooms discussing politics…that's not fighting! And the only price I am willing to pay is whatever it takes to get off this rock and be somewhere where it can be me and only me! I don't care where, just as long as it is away from this society where everyone is as slippery as a greased dug!" At any other moment in time, Drewkel would have never gotten this heated up about anything nor saying anything that he had already said. However, this time something felt different inside of him, almost like a door was opened and a flood of anger washed over him. At this point, there was no turning back, even if Drewkel wanted to…and he didn't.

"Well I am so sorry that you are unhappy here…and I guess it's a good thing that you never really cared about anyone on this 'Rock' because if you did, that last comment definitely would have just pushed away anyone who cared about you…" a small tear began to form in the corner of Sky's eye before she moved her hand to wipe it away before Drewkel good notice in his heated state. Sky then turned and continued to walk away, though not as fast as she walked before. She moved at a calm and leisurely pace, only because she knew Drewkel—or thought she did—and hoped he would come to his senses and walk to her side to apologize and make it all better…after a few moments that tear that she so quickly wiped away before, formed once again in the corner of her eye and begin to fall…tracing the trail for many more tears to follow as she realized her childhood friend was not coming to rescue her.

Drewkel turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction of Sky. Most people would be repeating the situation that had just happened over and over in their head. However, most people weren't like Drewkel, his mind was completely clear. No thoughts were going through his head, no 'What if's' there weren't even any 'I should have' it was just completely void. His body on the other hand was warm with the flood of emotions washing into his every vein and artery. He couldn't feel anything except the warmth in his veins. He couldn't feel the anger or the irritation that was fuming from his body. Just the warm feeling, and it calmed every inch of his nerves. As far as Drewkel was concerned, he was completely fine. Drewkel kept putting one foot in front of the other and kept walking with no destination in mind. He didn't care where his feet took him, he just wanted to walk.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unforseen Occupation

**Chapter 4:**

 **An Unforeseen Occupation**

When Drewkel felt the icy breeze of the wind on his face he knew where had ended up. Despite his mind being in a void like state, his body had taken him to the one place he always loved. He had ended up at his favorite spot on a hill that overlooked the Isatabith forest growing on the far side of the valley separating it and the Triblehorn Mountains. The sun was still high in the afternoon sky and there had been a snow storm recently as a fresh layer of snow covered the distant peaks of the mountains, and the wind was shifting through the trees of the rain forest off to the east. It was a sight that Drewkel never grew tired of seeing. The flood of emotions that had swelled through him on his way here was now beginning to subside. Drewkel was starting to become much calmer and collected. He felt the warmth of his anger being combated by the chill of the outside world and his whole body shook as chills began to run through his nerves. Drewkel decided he would stay on the hill side for just a while longer before he had to head back into the city of Aldera.

What seemed like only a few moments had turned into hours. The sun had begun to set as what little light remained had begun to sink behind the mountains. At the sight of the subsiding light, Drewkel jumped up from the hill side where he had sat for what now felt like hours and began to jog down back to his city of Aldera. When he grew closer to the city limits, he could hear much more commotion in the city than he would have typically heard on any other given day around this time. He began to quicken his pace to see what the noise was all about when just over head, an Imperial Lambada-class shuttle escorted by two Imperial TIE fighters passed heading for the city. The Lambada-class shuttle and virtually made no noise while the two TIE fighters passed over head with a loud screech which extended all the way into the city. Drewkels pace drastically changed from a jog to a full-on sprint. His heart began to quicken as well from a small amount of fear that began growing with every step closer to the city. Through his rasping breath and quickened heart beats, Drewkels mind began to wonder.

' _Why are the Imperial shuttles heading for the city? What happened while I was away? Was I away for that long?'_

When Drewkel made it further into the city he was intercepted by two stormtroopers cutting him off mid sprint. "Halt, all students are to rally in the exam room of building C." Drewkel had no time to think before the troopers grabbed him by the shoulder and began to walk him to the university. As Drewkel was escorted to the exam room, he could notice that hordes of other students in neat lines were being escorted as well. There didn't seem to be many stormtroopers around and Drewkel noticed that from what he could see, the stormtroopers were outnumbered. In the distance, he could see the Lambada-class shuttle landing into the academy court yard in the middle of two other Lambada-landing shuttles, one on each side. The two TIE fighters that had passed over head alongside the Lambada-class shuttle had mad an ascent disappearing in the distance. "Move along!" said the stormtrooper to his right nudging him forward with a push from his rifle. _'Why are there so many shuttles? And what's with the escorted TIE fighters? …And why are all the stormtroopers armed?'_ That last thought worried Drewkel. After what seemed like the longest walk of his life, Drewkel made it to the university building where he began to see other students and advisors being escorted through the front doors. The stormtroopers that had escorted Drewkel to the academy ushered him through the front doors where they then broke off, back the way they came. As Drewkel walked through the halls of the university to the exam room he started to feel the anxiety and nervousness that he had felt every other time he walked the halls of the academy especially on the day of his final exam. Then as if he finally woke up from a dream he realized that today had been the day of his final exam. The same day he had that fight with those two stuck up Bothans. He then remembered what followed the fight with the Bothans. Immediately he started to feel regret mixed with his already anxiety filled body. _'Where is Sky, did she get escorted to the exam room too?'_ Drewkel stopped in his tracks among the mob of students and advisors to see if he could spot out Sky.

The halls of the university were so crowded that it was hard for Drewkel to get a good look around. Every time he would stop to get a good look the students and advisors swarming the halls would continue to push him with the flow of the crowd. Drewkel tried to look for Sky multiple times before the crowd finally made its way to the exam room. When he entered the exam room he quickly saw that it was the same exam room that he and Sky had just been in earlier in the day. Once inside the room the crowd began to settle giving Drewkel enough room to survey his surroundings. With so many people in one room it was hard to pin-point one person much like finding a kyber crystal in a cave of gems. Drewkel began to lose hope of finding his friend when a last-minute group of students were escorted into the exam room. Drewkel quickly realized that among the group of students were the Holfic brothers and Sky. He tried to get their attention but the mumble of the crowd only drowned any attempt he made. While the group of stormtroopers ushered the group with his friends up to the front he saw that a handful of them had bruises and marks on their faces…including the Holfic brothers. Drewkels mind went to the worst-case scenario before he tried to reassure himself.

' _The stormtroopers must have broken up a fight between the brothers and some of the other students and Sky was just with them when it happened.'_

A loud speaker rang through the room, which made everyone flinch at the noise. The observatory deck began to light up when the Imperial captain accompanied by two stormtroopers approached the viewing screen. Behind the Imps Drewkel noticed two others…it was the Bothans from earlier. Drewkel only had one though, _'What is going on?'_ As if spoken aloud, the Imperial captain began to speak.

"You all may be wondering why you have been gathered here this evening. I first would like to introduce myself to those of you who may not already know me. My name is Ocellina Anders, and I am a Captain in the Imperial Navy. Now, the answer to the question you are thinking is simple. As of this moment there will be an Imperial presence on Alderaan.

There was a loud uproar from the crowd as everyone began to express their emotions. Drewkel remained frozen and repeat what he had just heard from the Imperial captain. As the words began to repeat over and over in his head he knew what the Imp really meant…there was an imperial occupation on Alderaan, and there was nothing the people could do to stop it.


End file.
